With the light
by lickyliickykittykitty
Summary: Raising a baby isnt easy. So when Hinta and Neji have their very first baby, things get out of hand. Hikaru Hyuuga is different this story isn't based on a true story, bt based on many different ones .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Birth and Infancy**

_The day you were born, the morning sun was very beautiful..._

Hinata sat in her hospital bed, holding her new born son. "What do you hink of the name, Hikaru?" she asked her husband. Neji smiled and looked at her. "Hikaru... Hikaru Hyuuga. Sounds perfect." he said with a smile. Hinata kissed her sons head. "I'll raise him with all my love." she whispered.

_My adorable boy, who came to me with the morning light..._

_My whole world is shining with happiness._

"I'll probably be late tonight, Hinata." Neji said, standing at the door. "Alright, but just don't train to hard." Hinata replied. A small whine came from down the hall and in their bedroom. They smiled. "Hikaru..." Neji said, looking back. "I guess he woke up." Hinata giggled. They walked into their bedroom, where a crib stood beside their bed. Neji peered into it, and the baby stopped crying, and looked up with his pale eyes. Neji leaned in and kissed his son on the head. "Hey, I'm off. Be a good boy, all right?" he said, smiling with pride. "Have a good day," Hinata kissed him on the cheek and he left the house. 'I'm so happy.' she thought, waving goodbye.

Hinata was cleaning the dishes, when the phone rang. "Coming!" she called, pulling off her dish gloves. She picked it up and smiled. "Hello? Oh, Sakura! It's been a while! You wanna get together later?" she asked. She paused. "Yes, we can meet at my house. I'll see you soon!" she hung up the phone when she heard Hikaru crying. She picked him up and smiled. "You're hungry, right Hikaru?" she asked, kissing him. "There, there." She picked him up and smiled. The baby wined even louder and leaned away from Hinata. "That's odd. The nursing book says to hold the infant while giving milk. But Hikaru crys more when I hold him..." she put the bottle to his mouth and he rejected it, crying even more. She put him on the bed and instantly he settled down. She popped the bottle in his mouth and sighed in exasperation. "Do you prefer drinking milk on the bed? It's easier for me, but I don't think it's good for you..." she mumbled, smiling at him.

"Sakura! Ino! Hello!" Hinata exclaimed, at her two friends at her door. They held their babies, and smiled back. Ino walked right into the house. "Wow! How spacious!" she exclamied. Sakura gasped at Hinata. "I'm so jealous that you have a three bedroom home in the Hyuuga grounds!" she rolled her eyes. "All Naruto and I have is a boring two bedroom." Hinata and he women sat down in the living room. "But I have to be pretty attentive. Like, I have to three kinds of dishes when he drinks, and I cant serve store bought food, or microwaved food. As a Hyuuga woman, that's expected of us. Sakura laughed. "That's nothing. I have to worry about Naruto, and his hyprness. When will that guy ever grow up?" she laughed. A loud sob came from the mat on the floor, and Sakura's son woke up. "Awww, Sasuke, you woke up?" Hinata smiled. It was nice of Sakura to name her fist born after her old love. Heck, sometimes, Hinata thought Sakura still missed him... Curse that Orochimaru. "You want milk, right?" Sakura cooed, picking her son up and hugging him, as he began to giggle. Hinata gasped. Ino looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hinata shrugged. "I'm just surprised that he doesn't mind being held." Ino looked at her oddly. "Well, of course not! No baby would reject its own mother." Hinata blinked. 'What?' She looked at Sakura. "Hikaru doesn't like being held?" she asked, sympathetically. Hinata shook her head. "Not always but.. he cries a lot, and Neji doesn't like it, so I moved the crib into the next bedroom.

_But he really cries a lot..._

Neji and Hinata woke up to crying, AGAIN. "Uhhggg! Come on, Hinata! I have to get up early for training tomorrow!" he growled. Hinata jumped and ran into the next room. She pulled the baby out of the crib. "I'm sorry, Neji. It's been getting worse lately." She looked down at Hikaru, sobbing. "If I hold you, you cry more. What am I supposed to do?" she asked herself. Hikaru sobbed louder. "AAAGGHHH! Shut him up!" Neji called from the bedroom. Hinata gulped. "Come on, swetie, let's sleep in the farthest room from daddy..." she whispered, walking down the hall.

The next day.

Hinata yawned. "He was crying till dawn. I'll take a nap while he watches TV." she said, as he settled infront of the television. She lay on the couch behind him and closed her eyes. She was out for about ten minutes, when she heard a sound. She opened her eyes. Neji's strict aunt stood infront of her, angrilly. "Hello. Since there was no answer, I let myself in." she said calmly. "Oh! Lady Kida!" Hinata fell off the couch. "My... you're doing nothing at home while my nephew is out training for a mission. She turned to the tv. Hinata got up. "I'm sorry. Hikaru was crying all night, and I didn't get any sleep..." Lady Kida clucked her toungue. "And the television! I can't believe you're letting this contraption baby-sit him!" she roared. "Hinata, you're cutting corners!" she yelled.

Kitchen

Hinata crossed her arms. "Spare key? Yeah, I gave one to her." Neji said calmly. "She's the one who hooked us up with one of the best houses in the residence, so we're kind of obligated to give her a key." he explained. "But she came over without calling, so she surprised me... I want some privacy!" Hinata argued. "Can you stop it already? It's not a big deal if she stopsby once in a while." he replied cooly. "But Neji!" Hinata leaned up against the kitchen wall. "Sheesh. She may be my family too, but she's closer to your side. I'm of the main house, so of course she doesn't like me." she answered. A loud cry came from down the hall. "Oh, maybe he's hungry." she said, looking. Neji got up. "I have to get up early tomorrow, so don't make him cry so much." Neji said, walking to their bedroom and slamming the door shut. She heard the click of the lock. 'He's colder than I remember... I feel like I'm a single mom... I mean, until recently, I thought his kindness would last.

Toddler park

Hinata walked into the toddler park, meeting up with Sakura and Ino. Sakura ran up to Hinata. "Phew! Once they pass their first birthday and can walk, it's a little easier." she laughed. Ino nodded. "It's so rewarding when they come to you saying 'mommy'." Hinata frowned. 'How nice for them...' she looked up. "Oh, well, Hikaru doesn't say anything yet, but he walks a little..." she replied, faking a smile. "Your boy's quiet, It might help if you talk a lot like I do." Sakura advised. Her son, Sasuke ran up and tugged on her pants. "Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled. "What is it sweetie?" she asked, picking him up and twirling him. "Do you getjealous when I talk to other people?" she asked, laughing. Sasuke higged Sakura and kissed her cheek. "Mommy 3" he smiled. A tear formed in Hinata's eye. 'It must be nice... for your child to look at you and call you mommy... and for you to be able to hug them like that... I would be so happy...' Hinata looked at Hikaru who turned away from her. 'He gets his coldness and nervous disposition from his father.' She giggled.

_Hikaru... Mommy's waiting... For you to show your love... Please call me mommy..._

The whistle on the clock began, signaling the 2:00pm time. Hikaru stopped and looked at it attentively. Hinata began throwing everything in her purse. "The whisple's blowing! Time to go to the 18-month exam!" she said, frantically. "I need the maternity notebook...the quetionaire..."

Hinata waited for Hikaru's tests to be over. When it was time, the doctor called her into the office. "This boy can't hear." sataed the doctor plainly. "WHAT!?" Hinata cried. She looked over at Hikaru, who was playing with the blocks on the floor. The doctor shook some bells, and there was no response. "See? I shook these bells next to his ears, but he walked away, showing no response." Hinata stood up. "That's because he was preocupied with the blocks over there. He loves blocks." Hinata said, in denial. "Then, can you call his name?" the doctor asked. "Uhh, sure..." Hinata smiled. "Hikaru... Look over here..." no answer. "HIKARU! LOOK AT MOMMY!" she called loudly. "See? I'llreferr you to a hospital. You should be glad you found his disability early." The doctor said bluntly. DISABILITY!? Hinata walked down the street, to the edge of Konoha, and entered the Pediatric Hospital.

She sat down with the doctor, and held her breath. He read the note from the previous one and looked at Hikaru, who was on the floor, playing with blocks. "He may have autism." he said quietly. Hinatalooked at him. "Autism... What's that?" she asked. "Have you ever seen the movie 'Rain Man'?" heasked. She shook her head. "I see...It's hard to explaine in words... It's a developemental disorder, and it's cause is still unknown. Autistic people have difficulty nteracting with others, nd they won't lok you in the eye. You may think they can't hear you." he stopped and slammed his fist on the desk hard, making Hikaru jump and look back, whimpering. "Sorry, I guess that was too loud..." The doctor said, smiling, sympathetically. He turned to Hinata. "He is not deaf. I'm not a specialist, so I can't give you specifics, but I'll referr you to the Konoha Welfare Facility, so please go to them." he said, giving her a booklet.

"Huh? Autism? A child can get depression this young?" Neji asked, looking at Hikaru. Hinata sat at the table. "I don't think it's depression. I'm not sure what it really is either... I'll go to the facility tomorrow, to learn more..." she said, quietly. Neji rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom. Hinata sighed as Hikaru started up again.

"Here it is," she said to herself. They stopped infront of the Konoha Welfare Facility, and Hnata looked down at Hikaru. "Okay, let's get out, sweetie." she said, trying to take Hikaru out of the stroller. He began to wine a bit and fuss. "Why? Come on, let's get out. Our appointment's at 11:00am." She pulled. He cried. "Let's go, Hikaru!" she sighed and stood up, and looked at her watch. "11:10am..."

Hinata ran into the office, with a sobbing Hikaru. "Sorry I'm late! I'm Hyuuga, here to recieve counselling." she told the receptionist. A young woman with long blonde hair and a sweet smiled walked out of a small door to the side. "Oh, Hyuuga, hello, come into my office." she saidkindly. Hinata sped in. "Welcome, I'm Ari, the nurse/counsellor." she said, letting Hinata sit down. "I'm so sorry. He didn't want to get out of the stroller at the entrance." Hinata said, sadly. Ari smiled at her and looked down into a folder. "I see. You were referred to a hospital, then came here..." She said, quietly. "Yes... But I still don't understand what autism is." Hinata confessed. "Well, since he's only a year old, we can't say for sure. We need to look into it further." Ari said, closing the folder. "Please see a specialist to recieve individual guidance." she said, giving her a buisness card. "There, you should recieve adice from people who cangive psycological and linguistic guidance. Hinata was still confused. "And here... Please read through these materials. They explain autism." she gave Hinata some brochures. She smiled. "I'll make n appointment for next tuesday. Feel free to talk to me about anything."

Hinata wheeled th stroller down the road, ignoring the people staring at the crying toddler. 'They only tell me to go here, or there. In the end, there's no answer, because he's still young. I just want someone to take this fear away...'

When they got home, she put Hikaru in his crib to sleep, and she read through the brochures. "I see... There are 24,000 autistic people in the fire country... No single cause affecting the central nerve...This is hard to read." she read the list below. "Characeristics... Linguistic developments are slow. Even if ne can speak, they repeat what you say. There are cases where the individual may never speak. Incurable disorder." she stopped. "No!" She flipped through. "It's not true! Hikaru is not autistic.. But Hikaru is a normal child! Sooner or later, he'll call me 'Mommy'..."She stood up and put the brochures on the counter. 'What do those people know?' she thought, bitterly. The front door opened and Neji came walking in, smiling. "Hinata, how was the facility visit?" he asked, taking off his headband. Hinata smiled. "Oh, it was nothing. My hospital rounds are oer." she lied. "That's great! I have good news too! I'm going on an important mission, in two weeks. A ranked!" he said, taking off his shirt, and throwing it in the landry room. "Really? Wow! You've been woring so hard!" she chimed. He nodded. "Then to celebrate, you can have an extra drink tonight." she said, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Hinata." he said, getting into his pyjama's. Hinata sat on the couch, and soon after, he joined er. It's been over 24 months since he's actually sat down with her. "Hikaru's not crying tonight. I guess we can sleep together tonight." he said. Hinata nodded.

Toddler park

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WWWWAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura and Ino looked over at Hikaru. Sakua looked at him sadly. "Aww, what's wrong with Hikaru?" she asked. Ino rolled her eyes. "He's throwing a tantrum... He doesn't like something." she mutered. "But I don't know what! I can't stand this!" Hinata cried, trying to confront her son. She looked down. "Oh, he peed in his pants." she picked up the wet quirming boy, and began to walk off. "I'll be back, girls. Come on, Hikaru. You need a change."

"Wow..." Sakura turned to Ino, who was whispering. "It's been on my mind lately. Don't you think Hikaru's a little odd?" Sakura looked at her. "What? Ino, what are ou saying?" Sakura asked. Ino frowned. "We've know him since he was a baby. Yet he still doesn't look at us. He's always running around, doing the same things. And I've never heard him talk. He'll never get out of diapers, like that." Ino pointed to Hikaru running from Hinata, and Sakura watched. "I wonder what it is..."

Hinata chased after her son all afternoon. "Oh, wait, Hikaru! Where are you going?" she yelled, as he ran away, not responding.

Sakua and Ino stood waiting in the park for Hinata. Morning!" Sakura called to Ino. "Look, Sakura, the kindergarten Ninja class." Ino pointed out. Sakura smiled, only a few months away. "Let's send the kids all together. We'll invite Hinata, too!" Sakura said happily. Ino looked at her. "What? I don't think so. Hikaru isn't even out of diapers, yet. And he's gotten worse." she said, angrilly. Sakura gasped. Ino turned around, to Hinata standing there with Hikaru. "Oh, Hinata!" Ino said, ashamed, and embarassed. Hinata turned around and stormed off down the other way, in tears. 'I know! I know Hikaru won't be able to attend, but she doesn't have to say it like that!' Hinata thought, sobbing along with her son.

"Hinata? Are you home?" Neji called, walking into the dark home. He flicked on a light to see Hinata laying on the couch, deep in thought. She sat up, and pointed to Hikaru, passed out on the floor "What were you doing in the dark?" Neji asked. Hinata shifted her eyes to the floor. "Nothing. Welcome home..." she said monotone. Neji looked at her, unimpressed. "I saw my aunt today. She said you changed the lock on the front door. She couldn't get in. She rang the doorbell, but you didn't answer." he said, a but angered. Hinata looked down. 'Well, I didn't want to see anybody... Especially your stupid aunt!' she thoht bitterly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well..." she lied. Neji shrugged. "Anyway... This Sunday is my fathers memorial service, so I need you to come with me. We're holding it at a temple, outside of Konoha, and both our relatives will be there." he said. "I need you to prepare my dark kimono." he said, walking to the bedroom. "Wait! I an't take Hikaru there!" Hinata exclamed, frightened. "Don't be so selfish. Everyone else can do it!" and he slammed the door. 'Neji doesn't know what Hikaru's like!!" Hinata thought, scared.

Sunday

Hinata filled up her little baby bag. "Blocks and a pretty rope. Everything Hikaru likes." She closed it up. "Ready?" Neji asked, opening the front door. Hinata nodded, and put Hikaru in the stroller, which caused Neji to look at her. "You know he's too little to walk all that way." she lied. Truth was, if he didn't get the stroller, he would cry.

Hinata and Neji stopped to a large Temple, just outside Konoha. She stooped down to her baby boy and unbuckled him. "Let's get out, Hikaru." she smiled. "UGGGHH!!" he cried. "No, come on, Hikaru, we can play with the blocks over there!" she said, pointing to the Temple. Lady Kida walked over concerned. "What's wrong, Hinata?" she asked. Hinata looked up at her. "Oh, hello, Lady Kida. Hikaru's just a bit upset." Hinata said, faking a smile. "Hikaru, sweetie, it's auntie, hello!" she said, bending down. Neji cleared his hroat. "Aunt Kida, you can talk to him later. We need to start preparing for the service." he said. Hinata looked at him saldy. "I'm sorry, I'll catch up." she said. Neji smiled. "It's okay, I'd stay too, but..." Hinata shooed him off.

Finally after a while, Hinata brought quiet Hikaru into the Temple. But as soon as the bhuddist chant started... "WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Hinata looked down at Hikaru. He was banging on his head, and stomping his feet. "Hikaru!" she cried, picking hi up. "Hikaru? What's wrong?" Neji asked, sweating. "Hinata, just take him outside!" Lady Kida panicked. Hinata jumped up and took Hikaru outside.

There they sat. Mother and Son crying in the courtyard. "Hinata. Why is he like this?" asked Lady Kida, angrily. "You have caused me and Neji shame." she spat. Hinata sat infront of Lady Kida, and sobbed. "Hikaru might have autism!" she cried. "Autism?" Hinata nodded. "They can't talk of interact with others. But I didn't want to believe that. It's a disorder with no treatment or cure!" Hinata cried. "But, Neji didn't say anything!" Lady Kida yelled. Hinata looked up at her. "B-because... He doesn't know." she admitted. She looked down. "All he does it train, train, train. He only comes home to sleep. He doesn't care about me or Hikaru..." And even ifI talk to him, he tells me to shut up!" she began sobbing again. "Don't blame it on my nephew. You can't even raise a child! You let the television baby-sit him! You don't dscipline him, and you cut corners. That's why Hikaru turned out so selfish!" Lady Kida smaked Hinata across the face. "THEY SAY CHILDREN GROW UP AS THEY WERE RAISED! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shreiked. Hinata looked at her in disbeliefe. "We're starting dinner, but please don't come. I'll tell the others you weren't feeling well." she said, turning to leave. Hinata looked up to see Neji standing by the bushed, infront of the Temple. He seen it all. He turned and left back inside the temple, with a 'Don't come near me' look. "Neji..." Hinata turned to Hikaru, who ignored the whole thing, and was playing with rocks.

_Hikaru, mommy was blamed for what you did. I just wanted to raise you normally. Holding you in my arms, and loving _

_you every day. Teaching you words, and how to draw. Manners and discipline. I wanted to teach you everything I knew. But you _

_rejected me... You won't except me... You wont even look at me... I feel so pathetic. My son came to me wth the morning light... _

_My light of hope... But I'm always crying... and crying... and crying... Please, Hikaru! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:Birth and infancy

_My son came to me with the morning light. My light of hope...Mommy is waiting for you, Hikaru... for you to one day accept my love..._

"Good morning, I have an appointment." Hinata said to the receptionist. The welfare facility seemed less crowded today. A pretty woman walked out of her office and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Mrs. Hyuuga, and Hikaru! Please, come in!" she said cheerfully. She opened her office door wider. "It's been a year cince the last time we spoke. We didn't have much time then..." she said, letting them into the office. She shut the door. "I was wrried, so I called and tried to visit, but you were never home." she said, sitting down in her chair. Hinata sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't believe it, so pretended not to be home. I didn't want to believe Hikaru was autistic..." she said, teary-eyed. Ari frowned sympatheticlly. "Oh, Hinata, I pass out the info to anyone who asks what autism is... You mst have been shocked." she said sadly. Hinata put Hikar down with his blacks and began to cry. "Yes. I was in denial, but my worried continued. I didn't think I could take it anymore so I..." she stopped and put her head in her hands. "What kind of worries?" asked Ari. Hinata looked up shamefully. "Well, the other day at the memorial service, he started crying when the chant started. It wasn't like he was scared of the situation. He was screaming like hell and sarted hitting his wn head. We couldn't stay in thee, so I took him outside. But my husband ignored me, and his aunt blamed me..." she glanced at Hikaru who was quiet and busy. "Hikaru didn't understand what was going on and was playing with rocks in the rain. I was alone and pathetic." she sobbed. Ari wrote something down on her clip board. "You had a rough time, huh?" she asked sadly. She glanced at her files. "You had other concerns, right?" she asked, leaning to touch Hinata's hand. Hinata nodded. "He doesn't sleep at night, and he eats he same thing. He can't get out of diapers, and he won't even look at me... And he hasn't said a word yet..." she closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks. "He's almost 3, and he hasn't even said 'Mommy' yet... That hurts the most..." she sobbed. "I'm worried that he doesn't approve of me as his mother..." she added. Ari stood up and smiled. "But, you've worked hard alone up until now, right?" Hinata looked up. "From now on, I want you to rely on us. You'll feel better just by discussing the situation. I'll make an appointment with a specialist. Don't skip this one like last year." she laughed. Hinata nodded. Ari smiled and pet Hikaru's head. "We'll figure this out together." she giggled.

Ari, Hinata, and Hikaru walked down the long hallway to the facility entrance/exit. There was a noise in a room. "Oh, looks like class has ended." Ari said cheerfully. "Class?" Hinata asked. The room opened up and mothers and childern walked out smiling. The kids were all Hikaru's age. "So, I will see you later, Hinata. In the meantime," Ari was cut short as Hinata was pulled back by her umbrella. She feel to the floor and looked up at a little boy the size of Hikaru. A woman ran over in a panick. "Hiroki!! No!!" she helped Hinata up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, flustered. Hinata nodded, surprised. The little boy exmined the umbrella, and giggled. His mother took it away, and sighed. "No, sweetie. This isn't yours! Give it back!" she held up a green and blue umbrella. "This one is yours!" she coaxed. The little boy began to scream when she took it away. She turned to Hinata and gave it back, smiing widly. "He likes umbrellas, and he's really strong too. I'm so sorry, here. You can have yours bak." she apologized, handing it to Hinata. "Oh, thank you." she said, following her out the doors. The woman hopped on her bike, and ut Hiroki on the front bar. "He scared you, right? id it hurt?" she asked, concerned. Hinata shook her head. "No, no! I'm fine!" Hinata laughed. The woman smiled and waved. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later! Ari helped me too! Bye!" she peadled off into the streets. Hinata smiled slowly. "Wow, she was so open and happy. I wonder if I'll ever be like that?' she though sadly.

Home

That night Neji came home. "I'm home!" he called. Hinata was heard in the livingroom. "No, Hikaru!! Please! Get out of there!" she cried, pulling him away from the glass cabinet. "Hikaru!!" she cried. Neji walked past her ignoring her. "Oh, Neji! Welcome home! I'll heat up your dinner." she said, flustered, and sweaty. Neji wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. I already ate out." he said, monotoniously. Hinata sighed. "You should have called." she mumbled. There was a loud crash behind her and she spun around to see Hikaru playing with a broken picture frame, glass everywhere. "No Hikaru!! You'll cut your hands!!" she cried. She pulled him away. The picture of Neji and Hinata's wedding lay on the floor, abandon to be stepped on by god knows who. Neji sighed tiredly, and walked into the bathroom, where his bath was waiting. He striped and got in slowly. He rolled his eyes. "It's luke-warm." he complained to himself. Hinata was heard in the living room. "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT? DANGEROUS!" she cried.

Hinata walked into the bedroom at 1am. 'Finally, he fell asleep...' she thought, exausted. She frowned. Neji was asleep. 'I really wanted to talk to him...' she thought sadly. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. This wasn't expected when she was told she was to marry her cousin. She was told to marry him, to bond both main and branch families, and he seemed so happy at the time... but now...

Welfare Facility

Tsunade, old and tired from her years, held up a piece of paper. Tsunade retired from being Hokage, which was a good thing, after 9 years, she decided Naruto Uzumaki deserved the job more. But to be close to the children in town, she took the job at the welfare facility. Hinata felt skeptical about such an old woman doing such tests on her child. This 83 year old woman, was still kickin it, except for the fact that old age was starting t catch up on her, but whats a few bags under the eyes, to her? Hinata gulped as Tsunade read from the test results. "Well, Hinata. From what I see, Hikaru is autistic." she said. Hinata looked down. "Is that my fault?" she asked quietly. Tsunada looked at her and laughed loudly. She laughed for a few minutes, until she caught Hinata's eye. "No! Not at all! Studies show that the causes are completely unrelated to the mother's personality or ow she raises the child." she said, smiling. Hinata smiled. 'That's what I wanted to hear the most!' she thought happily. Tsunade smiled widly. "The cause is still unkown, and it affects 1.5 to 2 people in 1000." she explained. "As a parent, you may hesitate. But every child has the ability to grow. Please believe in that! Also, please join the class here! I think it would be wonderful for Hikaru!" she said, happily. Hinata stood up. "Thank you! I will!"

Kiba and Shino's (they live together, and yes, they're gay)

Kiba handed Hinata a cup of tea. "Really? That's good. I'm sure Hikaru will do fine there." he said, smiling. "I know." she smiled. "But, Hinata." Shino sat up. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have helped anytime." he said. Hinata smiled. "I was worried, that you'd baby me... I thought I could handle it myself." she said, quietly. Kiba patted his leg and Akamaru jumoed up and barked. "Hey, Akamaru's right, Hinata. We love you, and wouldn't be so protective." he said, smirking. Shino gave him a look. "YES YOU WOULD." he said, smirking under his collar. Kiba shrugged. "Ah, so what?" Hinata laughed. "But, Hinata? What about Neji? He's all about public image. Is he being mean to you?" Shino asked. Hinata smiled a fake smile. "No, not at all." she lied. Shino looked at her. "So, what's the 'ice prince' saying? He's helping you as a father, right?" Kiba asked, angrilly. He never liked Neji, mainly because he loved Hinata, when she was married off. "...yeah..." Hinata said quiety. Shino sat still. "...then that's good..." he muttered. Akamaru yipped. Kiba laughed. "Yeah, we'll help you too! You're married off, but depend on us, okay?" he asked smiling. Hinata smiled and drank her tea. "You guys are always too sweet..." she thanked.

"You should stay over." Shino said, walking woth Hinta to the front door. She held sleeping Hikaru in her arms. "No thanks. He doesn't like change." Hinata said, hugging her old teammates. Kiba held Akamaru and waved as she left. "Swing by more often!" he called.

**That Monday, Hikaru and I started the class. There were 10 pairs of mothers and children and four nurse/counsellors, including Ari. The programmes were very detailed and accessable for Hikaru. Although, it was ard for Hikaru to do many of the things, because he was new. But, by the time the new year came, it'd been six months in class, and my baby boy turned 3.**

Ari walked over to Hinata and Hikaru at the end of class. She patted Hikaru on the head and smiled warmly. "Compared to when he started, Hikaru has grown tremendously! I think he might be ready for Ninja kindergarten!" she cried, happily. Hinata smiled. "You really think so?" she asked. "You're doing so well, Hinata! You're a great mother!" Ari said, walking her outside, then disappearing back into the building. Hinata waved to her, and let her expression fall.

_I feel better, now that I have friends who undrstand... But I have a secret of my own... Sometimes when Hikaru throws a tantrum, I hit him... I don't like to do it, and it breaks my heart... Am I a fail mother?_

Hinata walked down the street, with Hikaru in the stroller. She seemed off in her own world, when she caught sight of someone. "Oh! Ino! Sakura! Hello." she said, surprised. Ino and Sakura waved. Ino gave her a dirty look, and Skura smiled seetly, oblivious to Ino. "Is he sick? Why is he in that stroller?" Ino asked, peering at Hikaru. Hinata shook her head. "No, he just likes to ride in it." she replied. Ino raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing, nowadays? Sometimes I see you walking down near the Welfare center." Ino stated. Sakura hugged Hinata and kissed her cheek. "Hinata, I'm sorry we couldn't go to the same school!" she said, excited to see her old friend. Hinata smiled. "Yeah, but Hikaru's autistic." she said plainly. "We attend a class the welfare facility offers." she said. Ino scrunched up her nose. "Autistic?" she asked. Sakura nodded. "Like the movie, 'Rain Man'?" she asked. Hinata nodded

_I didn't want to hide it... Hikaru and I didn't do anything wrong. Bit I didn't think it would lead to that incident..._

Two women stood outside the house. They looked at eachother worriedly. "It's Hikaru. He's crying again, isnt he?" the taller girl asked the smaller one. She nodded. "I heard he has a disability. I heard it from Ino, my son's classmates mother." The tall woman said. The short one gasped. "No wonder! It sounds like he's being abused, the way he screams and cries." she said, with sympathy. There was a cough behinde them and they turned with a gasp. "Oh, Mr. Hyuuga!" they both gasped. He walked past them with a glare and entered his house. The tall woman shook her head embarassedly. "Oh no, he heard us..." she said, blushing.

Neji walked into the house quietly. "I'm home." he said in a whisper. He heard the screaming and crying comming from the living room, and walked down the hallway. He entered to a usual sight and rolled his eyes.

"No Hikaru!" Hinata sighed. The little one kicked and screamed, edging away from his mother. Hinata was trying drastically to get Hikaru's pyjamas on. "Please Hikaru, your other pyjamas aren't dry yet." she said, frustrated. She turned her head to Neji and forced an exausted smiled onto her face. "Oh, welcome home, Neji. How was your day?" she asked, happy to see someone other than a screaming baby. Neji's eyes darkened. "Did you tell someone about Hikaru?" ha asked grimly. Hinata was taken back by his udden question, but nodded. "Yes, I did." she said, managing to get Hikaru's pants finally on. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Neji screamed, angrilly. Hinata looked at him. "Now people are going to talk about us! The other people around us know about it! You know we can't move!" he telled. Hinata lookd back at him, and finished putting Hikaru's shirt on him. "B-but I have n-no intension of h-hiding it..." she stuttered. Hikaru screamed, tugging at his unfamilliar pyjamas. "Hikaru, you need to wear these!" she cried. Hikaru fell on his back, banging his hands and feet on the floor, scraming until he turned blue. "Hikaru!" she scremed. Suddenly her hand collided with his left cheek, slapping him hard. He sat there, stuned. After what seemed like a minute, he cried harder. Hinata was frozen. She had just hit her child. Her heard felt torn, and she couldn't bear to look at him. Hikaru looked at her with his big eyes. A look that said something like, 'I tursted you...'. Hinata looked down at her hand horrified. Neji looked at her angrilly. "Great, you made him cry harder! Do something, he's YOUR son!" He turned to leave the room. Hinata looked up at him. "H-he's your son too..." she mumbled. He looked back at her with a deadly face. "DON'T PUCH EVERYTHING ON ME, BECAUSE I AM HIS MOTHER!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "It's not anybody's fault that Hikaru is autistic!" she sobbed, Hikaru screaming in the background. "It just happened by chance!" she yelled. She calmed down a bit and spoke shakilly but calmer. "Y-you're embarassed by Hikaru, right? That's why you want to hide it." she said. Neji looked sad and regretful. "You were mad at the memorial service when he cried, because it caused you shame!" she began to cry once more. Her head fell and her tears were seen falling to the floor. "But we're your family. Families are supposed to support eachother..." She looked up at him angrilly now. "IF YOU'RE THE FATHER YOU SHOULD AT LEAST STAND UP FOR US!" she screamed.

Neji stepped foreward, anger seen in his eyes. "You think I don't suffer? If you have a prblem, then get out!" Hinata gasped and looked at Neji. "I come home tired every day. I want a little peace and quiet at night!" he yelled. Hinata stod up, pain in her heart. "Fine..I'll leave..." she said through tears. She scooped up the sobbing Hikaru and walked to the door. She stopped and looked back at him down the hall. "Good bye! You can have peaceful nights, FOREVER!" she slammed the door, leaving Neji huffing mad.

I left home, crying in the night. I had Hikaru in the stroller, which he was too big for. It was freezing out, as it was November. Everyone in the street was watching us two, crying as we were. If they weren't going to help us, then they should have left us alone!!

Hinata knocked in the door of the large house. She had walked all the way across town. 'Please be awake...' she thought desperatly. After a few seconds, a flustered Kiba came to the door. He was sweating and only had a robe on. "Oh, Hinata! What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked, opening the door wider. Hinata fell into Kiba, sobbing loudly into his chest. "Hinata?" he asked, noticing Hikaru crying in the stroller. Shino walked down the staires behinde Kiba and noticed the scene. Kiba led Hinata into the kitchen and Shino brought Hikaru into the house, struggling to keep the child from thrashing.

Hinata looked into her tea cup sadly. Shino walked into the kitchen, where Kiba was sitting with Hinata. He sat besdie Kiba and nodded to the living room. "Hikaru finally fell asleep." he said quietly. Kiba peered into the living room, and sure enough, the baby was asleep, along with his dog, Akamaru who was passed out on the couch. "He looks like an angel..." Kiba mused. Hinata put herhead in her hands and began to cry. Shino took her hand. "Hinata..." he said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry for barging in at this time of night!" she said, in a whisper. Shino shook his head. "It's okay." he said, looking at Kiba. Kiba smirked. "It's not like we were doing anything," he winked at Shino. Hinata began to sob harder. "I hit Hikaru tonight! Even though...it didn't help..." she said breathless. She put her head in her hands. "But he won't listen no matter what I say. hearing him scream every day irritates me, so I..." her words became lost once more in tears. Shino patted her hand. "It must have hurt!! An adult hitting a small toddler!" she sobbed. Kiba smiled sympathetically. "Your heart gurt, too, right? I know you regretted it." he said. Shino stood up and pushed his chair in. "You can stay here for a while. In the spare bedroom." he told her, with a comforting look. Kiba nodded. "Yeah. Come upstaires and rest." he said, as he got up and pulled her into a hug.

Kiba and Shino got into bed. Kiba lay back, and Shino sat up, pulling a book out of the nightstand. "I knew she was having trouble..." Kiba said to his partner. Shino nodded in agreement. Kiba closed his eyes. "She always tries to deal with it alone..." he mumbled. Shino looked at Kiba and sighed.

_At Kiba and Shino's, life was surprisingly peaceful..._

Hinata gathered up Hikaru and put him in the stroller. "I'm going to the park," she called to Shino and Kiba, who were upstaires. Kiba poked his head from the top of the staires. "Have fun!" he called. Hinata nodded, bluhing, for she knew what they had planned while she was out. "You too," she chuckled. She left with a smile, and heard the music plying through the bedroom window.

It was a sunny day. The air was warm, and the gress was so green. The yellow dandillions shone with the sun rays. Hinata sat on a park bench and watched Hikaru a few feet away, pulling up the grass, quietly. She looked up acroiss the park, to a man and a child. They were playing ball. She noticed the little boy was close to Hikaru's age. "Okay, Tae, catch the ball!" the man chuckled, rolling it. The little boy smiled widly and caught it. He giggled and looked behind him. A wide smile spread across his face, as he ran to a young woman. "Mommy! Mommy!" he cried happily. The mother picked up her son and laughed, while the father smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata looked at them longingly. 'How nice...A family of three..' she thought sadly. The three walked out of the park happily, leaving Hinata and Hikaru the only ones there.

'I wanted that to me my family...' Hinata thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Hikaru absently. 'I know I can't compare...But I'm jealous of those who have healthy children.' She looked at her hand, that wiped her cheek. "Here I go, crying again..." she said to herself. "Always crying..." she whispered. She looked up at the clouds, which were rushing by. ;I can't help but feel helpless...' she thought. 'My feelings don't reach him... Just once...for him to call me 'mommy', would be the greatest joy in my life...Then, I'd feel happy to be a parent...' she opened her eyes and glanced down to the ground.

Seven plump dandillions, freashly picked, lay at her feet. She glanced over to Hikaru, who was running from her, back to the dandillion patch. She watched him repeat the same thing, but not make eye contact with her. She bent down and looked at him, which made him look away. "Are these for me, sweetie?" she asked, tearfully. He pushed her away and repeated his actions, by grabbing only the biggest ones, and bringing them to her. 'He understands me...' she thought, happily. 'He doesn't say it in words, but he understands me!' she sniffed, and grabbed her son, hugging him lightly, and kissing his cheek. "Hikaru, thank you..." she said, earning a struggle. Hikaru pushed away and whimpered. "Sorry, you hate hugs..." Hinata said, smiling. He walked back to the dandillions and sat back down in the patch, picking them out of the ground, and throwing them to the side.

Hinata kneeled beside him and smiled, watching him carefully. "Hikaru, I love you..." she said, smiling. Hikaru picked up a dandillion and slowly raised his hand to her, silently giving it to her. She took it gratefully.

_"I love you too." the fower seemed to be saying..._

**Inumonkey13: Hey guys! What did u think of chapter two?? MUCH MORE TO COME THOUGH!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start the story, I would like to thank the nice people who reviewd this last chapter. Thank you so much for everything:**

**-Iria**

**-winterkaguya**

**-Toni**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Especially Winterkaguya, I was flabbergasted. Thank you so much, and I hope you keep up with the story - **

**Now! On to chapter three!!**

Chapter three:Birth and Infancy

_My son came to me with the morning light. He is my hope and my light._

_Mommy believes that there's a way...for my world and your world to connect someday..._

**At the welfare center**

"Okay, please clean up. Put on your hats and we'll go outside." Ari called. Hinata struggled but, managed to get Hikaru's hat on. He whimpered and looked up at her, not looking directly at her, but around her. "Now, Hikaru, it's time to go outside." Hinata told him, smiling. Ari took Hikaru's hand and nodded. "Come on, Hikaru. It'll be fun!" she said with a kind smile. Hikaru didn't look at either of the women, but walked quietly outside. Ari turned to the other mothers. "Please meet back here in 10 minutes." she said. The mothers nodded and went on their ways. There was another woman in the class. She had a son named Hiroaki, who was simillar to Hikaru. Her name was Yuki Yagami. Hinata and Yuki had become a bit close in the classes they had together. "Phew. It's break time. Let's go get a coffee." she said to Hinata with a smile. Hinata nodded.

"So, Hikaru placed flowers at your feet?" Yuki asked, excited. Hinata nodded. "Yeah." she gazed into her coffee cup. "I don't know if he did it to comfort me...but it was at a time when I was depressed, so it made me feel really happy." she said, with a small smile. "I know how that feels!" Yuki said, hugging Hinata. Hinata looked out the window to the playground. Hikaru was standing by himself at the fence, watching the civillians walk by. "But, I've noticed something. Hikaru sometimes looks over at me. Just for a second." she said. Yuki looked out the window at Hikaru. "But, I think he has his eyes on many different things...maybe his heart is full of all the things he sees... He just doesn't say it, so I can't relly tell." Hinata becames a bit sad. Yuki stood up and smiled at Hinata. "My Hiroaki is always smiling and looking at people...so he's different from Hikaru. But you can tell that he's been watching, right?" She took Hinata empty cup and threw them into the trash can. "Even if they don't look us in the eye, or call us 'mommy'... we exist in their worlds. That means he always sees my angry face...my sad face... and my happy face." she told Hinata, happily. Hinata looked at Hikaru out the window. "Just for a day, I want to see myself through his eyes." she muttered.

_Would you see a mother? Or just someone who takes care of you? I want to know more about you, Hikaru..._

**That night.**

There was a loud crash in the kitchen. Kiba sat at he table with a sad look on his face. "Aww, I dropped my beer..." he said, getting up to grab the pieces of glass. "Hikaru, no, no!" Hinata said, picking Hikaru up. He was crying and screaming. Shino bent over and picked up the pieces, while Kiba wiped the mess. "Should we use less fragile dishware? But before that, we should buy canned beer." Shino said. Kiba nodded. Hinata struggled to hold Hikaru. The phone began to ring. "Do you want me to get..." she trailed off, noticing Shino and Kiba giving eachother sexy eyes. "...that..." Hinata smiled and shook her head, picking up the phone.

"Hello, Kiba and Shino's home, Hinata speaking." she answered respectfully. "Hinata. It's me." Neji said on the line. Hinata frowned. She put Hikaru down. "What do you want? I'm not comming back." she told him. "Is hat Hikaru crying in the background?" Neji asked. Hinata looked behind her. "That's right. A dish broke, and scared him. I'm sure you're enjoying your quiet life now." she said.

Neji sighed. He looked tired. He stood with Rock Lee, his comrade. His blue cell phone, louder than he thought. He sighed in frustration, turning from his friend. "Don't talk like that. I was really tired that time...I said too much, and I really didn't mean it..." he said. Hinata's sad voice rang out of the phone, making Lee jump. "It's fine! It was the truth, right? Hikaru and I are in your way! That's why I'm not coming back!" she said, crying. She sobbed into the phone. "I'm not coming back until you acknowlege us as your family!" she hung up the phone, making him angry. He stared at his phone.

'Then what about you? You probably think of me as the bad guy. I try so hard to do these missions just for us...is it that bad at home, to cause you to run away?' he thought, sadly. Lee looked at him. "Neji? Are you okay? Your family..." Neji looked up with a look that said 'mind your own buisness', and nodded. "Don't worry about it, Lee. Looks like our mission is started. All right, lets go over the plan..." he looked at the documents the Hokage gave to him. 'Family or work? I can't decide whick is more important. I'm working for the sake of the family. And now I can't even spend time with them...' he sighed and looked at Lee, who was deep in thought about something. Neji looked away. "Hinata may think I'm a useless husband... But I'll do this mission, and prove her wrong..." he thought.

**Welfare facility**

Yuki and Hinata sat together during break. Hinata watched Hikaru play outside by himself. "So, I'm commuting from my friends' house... It's so far. I left my husband's house." she sad. Yuki jumped up. "WHAT!?" she took Hinata's hand. "How did that happen?" she asked, worried. "We had issues last week." Hinata explained sadly. Yuki pated Hinata on the arm. Hinata sniffled. "I'm jealous of you...Your husband comes to pick you up sometimes..." she noted. Yuki nodded slowly. "Yeah...sometimes... He has his own buisness so he can make time." she said guilty. Hinata nodded. "He participates in the fathers group, doesn't he?" Hinata shook her head and smiled. "My husband is hopeless, but I don't care anymore. As long as I have Hikaru..." she said, sadly. Yuki frowned. "Oh, Hinata..."

Lady Kida walked up to the house. She knocked on the door once. "Hinata? Neji?" she asked. No answer. She opened the door, and almost fell back. The place was a mess. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. Neji rose from a pile of trash, tired looking. "Oh, it's you." he said, coughing. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, helping him up. He shrugged her off. Lady Kida bent down and began to pick up the wrappers, chip bags, beer cans, and whatnot. "You poor thing. What is that wife of yours for?" she nagged. Neji didn't reply. Lady Kida looked at him. "When's Hinata coming back?" she asked. Neji shrugged. "I don't know." he said, putting on his pants over his boxers. "I have to go." he said, throwing her the keys. "Here. Lock up when you're done cleaning. I have to go." he turned to leave. Lady Kida grabbed his shoulder. "My nephew... I'm worried about your health." she said Neji looked back at her with a weak smile. "I have to go." he said, walking out the door.

Lady Kida sighed, as she cleaned up the living room. She noticed something at the corner of her eye, behind the coffe table. She bent down to pick it up. She picked it up and read it. "About Autism..." she read aloud. She remembered Hinata saying something about Hikaru being autistic, but she didn't really understand. She flipped through the booklet, skimming through the words, until she stopped. "I don't really quite understand, but... It looks like it's not Hinata's fault..." She gasped when she heard the phone ring. "Hello, Neji Hyuuga residence. Oh, Gai-sensei? WHAT!? Neji!!" she dropped the phone.

There was a ring, and Shino picked up the phone. "Hello?...Yes, just one moment." he looked over to Hinata. "Phone, Hinata. It's your aunt. Hinata looked puzzled, but picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. She stopped. "Neji collapsed at training!?" she asked in a panic. "Yes, I'll be there soon." she said, hanging up the phone. She looked at Shino and Kiba, who looked worried. "Neji's been overworking himself! He didn't get any rest the whole time I was gone!" she said, tearfully. Kiba hugged her. "Go to him. I'll take care of Hikaru." he told her. "Thank you." she said, turning out the door. Shino nodded. "I'll go woth you." he said. All of a sudden Hikaru began to cry. He stopped playing with his blocks and pounded his fists. Kiba picked up the squirming boy and smiled. "Aww, Hikaru. Mommy will be back, don't worry." he assured him. It didn't help.

Hinata left the house, and looked back briefly. 'Are you crying because you don't want me to go?' she wondered.

Hinata and Shino walked up to the closest nurse. "I'm looking for Neji Hyuuga. He was brought here earlier. The nurse nodded and allowed them to follow her to a room, on the top floor. Hinata walked in to see Lady Kida sitting in a chair, beside the unconscious Neji, in the bed. Lady Kida got up. "Hinata. They told me he'll be okay." she said. Hinata nodded shyly. "I brought over his things." she said, pointing to the corner where Neji's cloths resided. Hinata nodded. Lady Kida looked at Neji. "Oh, and when his IV is done, uzz the nurse." she added. She looked at Hinata. "Well, I'm going home. I'm tired." she held up the autism booklet. "I'm going to borrow this." she said, giving Hinata a small unreadable smile. "I need to read more about it..." she said quietly. Hinata nodded and took her aunts hand. "It took me a while, too. Please take your time. And please look at Hiaru again, as himself." she begged. Lady Kida took her hand and walked out of the room, passing by Shino.

"I'm sorry this happened while Hinata was away." he said quietly. Lady Kida looked at him. "I know she's going through rough times...Is Hikaru at your house?" she asked, a bit guilty. Shino nodded. "Yes, my...partner... is watching hm. Our house is a mess, it's like there was a hurricane in there." he said. Lady Kida frowned. "Does he still hit his head? He did that once..." she asked. Shino nodded. "Yes, he throws tantrums all the time." Shino said quietly. "I'm sure he has his reasons, but we don't know them... He screams and screms, enough to drive us all crazy. But all of us support them." he said, bowing respectivly. "Please have patience..." he asked. Lady Kida smiled and looked at him. "I will. I promise!" she said. Hinata, who was peeking through the door of the room, smiled. 'Thank you Shino...' she thought smiling.

She sat beside Neji. She ran her fingers through his hair, and blushed. 'so beautiful...' she thought. He sighed in his sleep. 'I had hardships, but so did he... Working himself sick... We were both preocupied with ourselves, and didn't think of eachother. We both fell apart... Even though we are supposed to work together...' she put her hand on his cheek, and heard him groan. His eyes weakly, fluttered open, and he looked up at her. "...Hinata... What time is it?" he asked. Hinata didn't reply. "I have to go." he said, attempting to get up. He fell back onto the bed. "You're in no condition to be up and about." she told him. He looked at her. "But the mission--" "Lee can handle it." Hinata interrupted. "But--" he was cut of by Hinata embracing him tightly. He could feel her cold wet ears on the right side of his face. "I don't want to say this, but...There are oter people who can do your job! But my husband...Hikaru's father...THAT CAN ONLY BE YOU!" she sobbed. Neji turned his head away from her. "It was my destiny...to go on that mission..." he said quietly. He stopped and took Hinata's hand kissed it. "Hinata... I want to statr over... I want to be a father to Hikaru." he said, earning a passionate kiss.

Rock Lee pounded the table. Neji and him arranged a friendly meeting together at the Ichikaru Ramen stand. "I'm upset! It was your hard training and careful preperation...But the next guy took credit." he said, angrilly. Neji leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes, and smirked. "It's okay. It's my fault for not taking care of myself." he said. Lee seemed saddend. "People might see me as a failure, but I feel refreashed. Living my life with a family." he added. Lee looked up at his friend and smiled. "Well, if you're happy.." he sighed.

**Welfare facility fathers group**

Neji opened a door quietly. He poked his head into a large room, that had about 15 other men. He walked in slowly. He noticed the men from walking around the village, but never seemed to have met them. "Oh, Mr. Hyuuga! We were waiting for you." said a smiling man. He was taller and woder than Neji. Neji nodded. "I apologize for my lateness." he said. The man shook his head, and smiled. He handed Neji a small glass and poured some alhohol into it. "We're all friends here. By the way, I'm Kohaku. Our wives are friends at the day facility. Yuki." he said, smiling. Neji smirked back. "Oh, you're Hiroaki's father? It's nice to meet you" he replied. "How are you feeling?" Kohaku asked. Neji smiled. "I'm fine. But I went home after being discharged, and my son ignored me... but, it happens all the time..." he stpped and smiled woder. " But not today! When I left for training he cried." he said hopefully. Kohaku sat back in his chair. "I remember those days... When I left for work, Hiroaki cried. But whe I got home he didn't look happy." he said. Neji cocked his head to the side. "Why's that?" he asked. Kohaku shrugged. "Hiroaki just responded to the 'change of someone leaving'. So it wasn't that he was crying for me.. I think it was more about something that was once there, being gone." he explained. Neji nodded. "I see...I didn't konw that.." He stood up. "Then I'll work hard to be 'useful person #2'! I'll move up to a father after that!" he announced triumphantly. All the man in the room cheered.

Neji walked into the kitchen and smiled. "I want to teach Hikaru to swim." he said, smiling. Hinata turned around. "What?" she asked. Neji sat down. "The doctor said excerscise the whole body is good for him, so I thought that swimming would be perfect. Hinata blushed. "But he can barely go to the bathroom properly!" she gasoed. Neji held up a panphlet. "There are babies in diapers participating, too. I found a fit school for him." he said, handing her the panphlet. Hinata looked at it and smiled.

_That Sunday Hikaru started swimming class. He had his floaters on, but he was kicking his feet. I didn't think he'd be able to do it. He idn't even throw a fit about the water._

_There are other instances where Neji had helped. Hikaru had gotten a fever, so we took him to the hospital and had his temperature taken. It would have been hard for me to do alone. He hates the ear type, and won't sit still for me. We had to do it, bacause Hikaru threw a fit, like we expected. Neji held him down while I took the temperature under his arm. I wonder how many people saw us and thought it was odd... _

_Even after we were done taking his temperature, he still screamed and cried. Everyone was obviously annoyed. I felt so bad...I feel bad every time... Except this time..._

Neji stood up and walked over to the annoyed people. "I'm sorry to cause such a racket. My son is autistic and is in a panic. It'll take a while for him to calm down. Since he has a fever, we can't take him outside. I'm sorry." he bowed, making everyone feel a bit sympathetic towward us. "Don't worry about it, we understand." they all said. "Thank you."

_Neji's changed so much..._

_After his fourth birthday... Hikaru started immitating the TV and saying 'mommy' and 'daddy'. But those words didn't mean anything. It was like singing a foriegn song without knowing what it means..._

Hinata sat down with Neji. "The specialist said that it's important to say the name of the object where showing it to him in every day life." she told him. Neji sat up.

"Like holding the hat and saying, 'hat'?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "If we pair the object with the name, then he can learn the words." she explained. Neji smiled. "Ah. The eyes help the words come out!" he said, understanding. Hinata nodded. "The specilist says that it wouldn't be so difficult, and we should try to show him pictures of what we're saying." she added. "Like photographs? I can help with that, too!" he said. He got up and ran out of the house.

After fifteen minutes, he arrived back, with a case. "Neji, I thought you up and left!" Hinata said, confused. Neji smiled and pulled out something. He place it on the table. "Neji, what's that?" she asked. He smiled. "I borrowed Lee's polaroid camera!" He said, holding it up. "Smile, Hinata!" he coaxed. Hinata smiled beautifully at the camer, as the flash went off. Neji handed it to her. "Take mine next!" he said, giving it to her and smiling, with a goofy pose. Hinata giggled, as the pictures fell out, developed. She picked them up, and they walked over to Hikaru, who was playing in the living room. Hinata held the pictures to him. "Hikaru. This is mommy." she said, shaking her picture slightly. "And this is daddy!" she said, shaking Neji's picture. Hikaru looked at the pictures carefully. "Which is daddy?" she asked. Hikaru quietly and slowly tugged on Neji's picture. Hinata smiled proudly. "Oh, wow! He understands us!" she said, tearfully. Neji hugged her.

_We started taking pictures of various things in Hikaru's immediate surroundings. We punched holes in them and bunched them together on a ring, so we could use them when we talked to Hikaru. We started enjoying the routine._

_Then one day...good fortune came to us..._

Neji smiled at his cooking skills. "Mmm, delicious..." he turned toHikaru, who was watching him nervously. He smiled. "Hikaru, go get mommy." he said, holding the picture to Hikaru. Hikaru got up from his spot and walked away.

Hinata was sitting in Hikaru's room, hanging his clothes in the closet. She felt a small tug on her skirt, and turned to see Hikaru. He looked up at her with a smile. "Mommy.." he said. Hinata froze with a startled look on her face. Hikaru turned around and walked to the door. He turned to look at her once more, and walked back out. Tears fell out of Hinata's eyes. She smiled at Neji, who was visible in the kitchen. He was smiling too. "He just said, 'mommy'!" she sobbed, happily. Hinata fell to her knees and cried softly. 'Thank you...Hikaru.'

_Asking Hikaru to say it one more time, is useless. This didn't mean he could talk. He can't do things he was able to do yesteray. He throws tantrums. Hikaru's life is like rays of light shining in and out during a storm. But that's why this memory is a treasure._

_I've wanted to become mother ever since I was a little girl. The destiny that visited me that morning at the hospital was not the one I hoped for. But in spite of that, I love this boy with all my heart. We'll live on together...with the light...with Hikaru..._

_On a cold morning in Konoha, Hikaru snuck out of the house. Leaving small footprints in the hallway. _

Hinata ran through the Hyuuga grounds, tears in her eyes, panic stricken."HIKARU! WHERE ARE YOU?" she sobbed. Her cellphone rang and she picked it up. Neji was beside her. "Apatrolling officer found a boy in his underwear at the balloon store. Please go and see if it's your son." Hinata gasped. "Neji, they found him! He's on the other side of town!" she sobbed, as they took off in a run.


End file.
